


I Will Learn to Play the Good Notes

by celestialnavigation



Series: 22 Drinks 'Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Frottage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialnavigation/pseuds/celestialnavigation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Kurt hasn't been expecting something like this. He has. Lima is still a small town, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Learn to Play the Good Notes

It's not that Kurt hasn't been expecting something like this. He has. Lima is still a small town, after all.

When it happens it's a beautiful if unusually cold Friday morning in September. Kurt had gotten into town late the previous night but despite the lack of sleep, he'd insisted on dragging Karofsky out of bed early for breakfast at their favorite diner downtown. They had just finished eating and were walking down the sidewalk back to Karofsky's car, going slow because the cold was making Karofsky's knee ache.

Kurt looks at the grimace on his boyfriend's face and feels a pang of sympathy. "When do you have to go to the bar?" he asks.

"Not until six," Karofsky replies.

Kurt spots a bench and insists they sit down, over Karofsky's protests that he's fine. Kurt wants to take Karofsky's hand, wrap an arm around his waist for support, but this is still Lima, Ohio and attitudes have barely gotten better since they were in high school. So instead, Kurt sits as close on the bench as he dares, leaning slightly against Karofksy's shoulder.

"When we get home," he murmurs, "I'm giving you a massage and you're going to stay off that knee until you have to go to work."

Karofsky nods wearily and stretches out his leg. "Sounds like a great plan."

It's unlike Karofsky to admit to any weakness so easily, which only tells Kurt how much pain he's in. "I'm going to get the car," he says decisively. "You wait here."

"It's not that far, Hummel. I'm fine," Karofsky protests.

Kurt shoots him a stern look. "It's three more blocks and you're in pain. Don't be an idiot, oh wannabe Superman boyfriend of mine. Hand over the keys," he insists, wiggling his fingers.

"Fine," Karofsky says sulkily. He pulls his keys out of his pocket and for a moment Kurt forgets where they are. He leans in a little closer and lets his fingers linger on Karofsky's hand longer than he should. That's when it happens.

" _Kurt_?"

Kurt jumps at the unexpected but familiar voice, his hand tightening reflexively over Karofsky's before he hastily lets go. He closes his eyes briefly and mutters a quiet "shit" under his breath before he turns around.

"Hi, Dad."

Burt looks at Kurt, then at Karofsky, then back to Kurt. Kurt stands up, trying hard to keep from squirming like he'd been caught doing something wrong. Burt looks like he has a million things he wants to say but what he finally settles on is: "I didn't know you were in town."

"I got in last night. I didn't expect to see you."

"I can see that," Burt says, his voice neutral.

"I..." Kurt straightens his spine and lifts his chin. If he's got to face the music he's not going to cower. "There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it. Dad, this is...this is David Karofsky. I--I don't know if you remember..."

"I remember," Burt says flatly. "I know who you are." He looks at Karofsky, who has gotten up to stand awkwardly next to Kurt.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Karofsky says. His voice is quiet but not meek and Kurt feels a brief flash of pride.

"Kar--David is my boyfriend. We're dating," Kurt says. He tries for firm instead of defiant. He's pretty sure he fails.

Burt gives them both an unreadable look before directing his gaze back at Kurt. "When are you going back to Cincy?" he asks.

Kurt blinks. This was not any of the questions he had been expecting. "Um, tomorrow afternoon. I have a show Saturday night."

"I'll tell Carole to expect you at dinner tonight, then," Burt says. "Both of you."

"Dad, Kar--David has to work tonight," Kurt begins to protest but Karofsky cuts in.

"I can switch with Alex," he says. "We'll be there, sir."

Burt nods. Kurt can usually read his dad's moods easily but right now he's being completely inscrutable. "It's settled, then. Six thirty sharp. I've got to get back to the shop now. You boys enjoy the rest of your day." He nods again and sets off across the street.

Kurt sinks down on the bench, pulling Karofsky with him. For once he doesn't care who sees them; he clutches at his boyfriend's hand, using the touch to keep him from breaking out into hysterical giggles. He glances at Karofsky, who looks shellshocked.

"Shit," Kurt says again.

"Shit," Karofsky agrees.

*****

"I'm going to die."

Kurt rolls his eyes. He heads into the bathroom and starts running hot water into the tub. "You're not going to die," he calls over his shoulder. He fiddles with the cold water tap until he's satisfied with the temperature.

Karofsky follows him and sits on the toilet lid. "I am. We're going to go over there, have a nice dinner, and then your dad is going to take me out back and shoot me for defiling his son."

"First of all, you did not defile me. That ship had sailed long before we even became friends. And Dad knows that because of one horribly awkward moment during senior year when he walked in on me and Blaine. Dad and I mutually agreed to never speak of it again." Kurt sniffs at various bath salts before deciding on the sandalwood. He dumps a healthy scoop into the tub, then starts peeling off his clothes. "And second, Dad doesn't even own any guns."

"Flamethrower?"

"What? No, he doesn't have a flamethrower, stop being ridiculous. And get undressed."

"Huh?"

"Clothes off," Kurt orders.

Karofsky obeys, pulling his shirt over his head. "Axe? Baseball bat?"

Kurt smirks. "Yes to both."

"Aha!" Karofsky points an accusing finger at Kurt. "Your dad is going to beat me to death with a baseball bat then use the axe to chop my body into tiny pieces that nobody will ever find."

"Oh my _god_ ," Kurt groans in exasperation. "You need to stop this. There is only enough room in this relationship for one drama queen and that position has already been filled." He steps into the space between Karofsky's legs and brushes the hair off his boyfriend's forehead. "Honey, in case you hadn't noticed, I am completely naked right now. Do you _really_ want to keep talking about my dad?"

For the first time since they got back to the apartment, Karofsky seems to pay attention to him. He looks Kurt up and down and slowly licks his lips. "No fucking way."

Kurt smiles sweetly. "I thought not. Now take off your damn pants and get in the tub."

Karofsky leans forward and kisses Kurt's stomach before moving him back so he can stand and unzip his jeans. They drop to the bathroom floor and are quickly followed by his boxers. He steps into the tub and sits down, groaning with pleasure at the feel of the hot water.

Kurt joins him, hissing a little as he gets in. It's hotter than he usually prefers and he can already feel his sensitive skin reddening, but the heat soothes Karofsky's knee and Kurt knows he'll adjust to it after a couple of minutes. Kurt sits facing Karofsky, legs crossed, and he pulls Karofsky's bad leg up so it's propped on Kurt's knee. Kurt's hands knead the scar tissue and tight muscle, at first gently but then more firmly as Karofsky leans back and closes his eyes in relief. Kurt hates the days that his boyfriend's old injury hurts him so much he can barely walk but he also loves these baths, when the hot water and the aroma of the salts and Kurt's hands soothe and ease Karofsky until he's utterly relaxed and pliant.

Kurt concentrates so hard on working the knots free in Karofsky's leg, zoning out a little, so he's startled when Karofsky speaks.

"Why haven't you told him?"

Kurt freezes momentarily before he begins massaging again. "I don't really know," he says slowly. "I wasn't _trying_ to hide it...I don't think. I guess...I didn't know how to explain everything and it got easier to say nothing at all." His hands still again as he thinks. "And I was worried he wouldn't understand and we'd have a big fight. Oh god, I'm such a coward."

Karofsky chuckles, his eyes still closed. "Hummel, you are the last person in the world who could ever be called a coward." He cracks open one eye. "Besides, I'm not going to judge you for keeping secrets from family." He sits up and pulls Kurt closer until their legs are wrapped around each other. He drops a kiss on Kurt's forehead and Kurt twines his arms around Karofsky's neck. "So tell me what to expect tonight."

Kurt rests his cheek on Karofsky's shoulder and plays with the damp curls on the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Seriously, Dad's not going to kill you." He feels the rumble of Karofsky's laugh against his cheek. "If he's going to get mad at anyone, it'll be me. But...it'll be okay, I think. We've argued before but he's...he's gruff and he's not a big talker and he seems scary sometimes but he loves me. He just wants me to be happy. I think tonight...he just needs to see that I _am_ happy."

"Okay," Karofsky says. "What do I need to do?"

Kurt pulls back. "You don't need to do anything," he says fondly, kissing the tip of Karofsky's nose. "Just be yourself. He'll know if you're fake or if you try to suck up to him."

Karofsky nods. "Got it. No Rachel Berry-ing him."

"I'm going to tell her you said that," Kurt says with a laugh, splashing Karofsky lightly with the water. "Anyway, leave dad to me. Carole will be fine. The only person I've ever seen her be less than welcoming to was Quinn in high school. After everything that Quinn put Finn through with the baby mess, nobody could blame her for that. She and Quinn get along great now. Carole doesn't hold grudges. Even if my dad decides you're persona non grata, she'll make up her own mind."

Karofsky nods again, looking relieved. "I think I might survive this dinner after all," he says with a grin.

"Don't get so smug. There's Emily, too."

Karofsky raises an eyebrow. "Dude, did you forget how many younger siblings I have? Kids are a cakewalk."

"Not this one," Kurt says warningly, his shoulders tensing. "She's...Em has a severe lisp. She got picked on for it a lot in kindergarten last year and now she's really shy. She's in speech therapy and it's getting better but she still doesn't talk much. She especially doesn't talk to anyone she doesn't know."

"Geez, poor kid," Karofsky murmurs, running his hands up and down Kurt's arms soothingly. Kurt slumps forward against Karofsky's chest. "I keep hoping younger generations will be better than I was but..."

"I know," Kurt replies. "I know, honey. But while I firmly believe individuals can change because I've seen it for myself, as long as society still fosters any kind of 'us versus them' mentality, kids like me and kids like my sister are going to go through hell. I hate it," he adds bitterly. "I really fucking hate it. God, she is only six years old, Karofsky."

Kurt doesn't cry but he trembles with anger and frustration. Karofsky rubs his hands in slow circles on Kurt's arms and back and hums comforting noises.

When Kurt composes himself enough so he thinks he can speak without screaming, he pulls back and gives Karofsky a lingering kiss. He knows Karofsky still feels guilt for the things he did to Kurt and other kids in high school. Kurt can't take away that guilt but he can do whatever it takes to show Karofsky that he doesn't feel any resentment towards his boyfriend.

"So," Kurt says after he pulls away from the kiss, his voice only a little bit shaky, "like I said, Em won't talk to you because she doesn't know you."

Karofsky urges Kurt to turn around and lean back against Karofsky's chest. Kurt closes his eyes and sighs blissfully as Karofsky's broad hands continue to roam over any expanse of Kurt's skin he can reach. The touch is gentle and relaxing, intending to ease rather than tantalize. "I got it," Karofsky says. "Should I...how should I approach her then? I don't want to just ignore her."

"No, of course not," Kurt replies thoughtfully. "Talk to her but...it's hard to explain. Include her but don't make her the center of attention. Don't try to push her to talk but don't carry on a one-sided conversation either. Finn's girlfriend keeps doing that. Priya means well but she only makes Emily feel more self-conscious. She's smart; she can tell when someone's being patronizing. It's okay to ask her questions but try to make them yes or no ones so she can nod or shake her head, but don't push her if she doesn't respond at all."

"Okay, I think I can do this." Karofsky takes Kurt's hands in his own and tangles their fingers together. They lie quietly for a while, the softly-scented water lulling them into a light doze.

After some time Kurt stirs lazily. "We're getting pruney," he observes.

"Mmm-hmm," Karofsky hums in agreement. "Water's getting cool, too."

"We could get out."

"We could."

"Or I could turn the hot water back on."

Karofsky's arms tighten around Kurt and he kisses the side of his neck. "Let's go with that one."

Kurt cracks a small smile and reaches for the tap. He really didn't want to move either.

*****

When Kurt and Karofsky arrive at the Hummel house, they're greeted first by Carole. Kurt is relieved to learn that Finn and Priya decided not to drive out from Dayton this week. He doesn't want to have to deal with the third degree from his father _and_ his brother at the same time.

"Emily, Kurt's here!" Carole calls and Kurt's little sister tears down the stairs and throws herself into his arms. Kurt swings her up, laughing. He kisses her cheek.

"Surprise, Princess Em!" he says, hugging her. "Have you missed me?"

She nods vigorously, her light brown curls bouncing over her shoulders. She starts to say something but she notices Karofsky hovering uncertainly behind Kurt and she clams up.

Kurt reaches out with his free hand and grabs Karofsky by the shoulder, pulling him over. "Emily, this is Kar--David. He's my boyfriend. Dad's going to torture him tonight," he adds in a stage whisper.

Emily giggles but she buries her face in Kurt's neck, peeking at Karofsky through her hair. Karofsky smiles at her. "Hi, Emily. It's nice to meet you." He holds out his hand to shake but Emily turns away. Kurt shoots him a sympathetic look but Karofsky just pulls his hand back and shrugs.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes," Carole says. She gives Karofsky a warm smile. "I'm happy you could join us tonight, David. When Burt told me Kurt was in town and bringing his new boyfriend I was glad he'd picked up extra chicken at the store yesterday. You do like chicken?"

"Yes, ma'am," Karofsky says politely. "I love chicken."

Kurt laughs. "I have yet to find a food Kar--David won't eat. He's adventurous and he has a cast iron stomach."

"That's what I like to hear," Carole replies, also laughing. "And none of this 'ma'am' nonsense, David. Call me Carole, or Mrs. Hummel if that makes you more comfortable. And as for you," she adds, directed at Kurt, "were you _trying_ to test your father's heart today?"

Kurt winces. "How mad is he?"

Carole pats his arm. "Sweetie, he's not mad. But you know he doesn't like it when you hide things from him."

"I had my reasons. I was avoiding the inevitable fight," Kurt says defensively.

Carole just gives him a pointed look. "Sometimes you don't give him enough credit, Kurt." She rubs her hands together briskly. "But enough of that. I'm going to call Burt in from the grill. You kids go wash your hands."

She bustles into the kitchen and Karofsky raises an eyebrow. "'Kids'?"

Kurt heaves a long-suffering sigh, shifting Emily in his arms. "Always."

*****

It's not like Kurt was expecting World War III but he's still surprised when dinner is remarkably civilized. His dad is pleasant, talking with Kurt about his latest production at the theater and asking Karofsky questions about running a bar. When Karofsky tells him that he used to be a cop, Burt tells him that he goes bowling with some of Karofsky's former colleagues and he'd heard Karofsky had been a good cop. As usual, Karofsky downplays what made him retire from the force but when Kurt shares the whole story, Burt looks sincere when he says he's sorry something like that cut a promising career short.

The only tense moment comes when Carole asks Karofsky how long he and Kurt have been together. Before Kurt can furtively kick him under the table, Karofsky says, "About seven months now." He smiles at Kurt. "But I guess it really kind of started when we were nineteen."

Burt stares at Kurt. "Seven months, Kurt? You've had a boyfriend for more than half a year and I only find out by accident?"

Kurt has the grace to feel embarrassed. "It's complicated," he says weakly.

Burt chews thoughtfully on a piece of potato and swallows. "It always is with you, kiddo," he finally replies.

All things considered, it could have gone a lot worse. It's not until Carole stands up and begins clearing plates that Kurt realizes dinner was the calm before the storm. With a deceptively cheerful smile she says, "Emily, you get half an hour of TV before reading time. David, why don't you join us in the living room? Burt and Kurt will take care of the dishes." She's got that implacable Mom voice which tells Kurt that there's no way he can charm or manipulate his way out of this. Kurt shrugs fatalistically and looks at Karofsky, who tries to look sympathetic but seems vaguely smug about not being trapped into alone time with his boyfriend's father.

After taking his dishes into the kitchen Kurt excuses himself to the bathroom. When he comes out he sees Karofsky talking quietly with Carole in the hallway. Carole nods at whatever Karofsky has said and heads upstairs. Kurt saunters over and raises a questioning eyebrow. "What's that all about?"

"Just an idea I had," Karofsky says. "I don't want to jinx anything..."

Kurt holds up his hands. "Say no more. If you're already conspiring with Carole you're halfway to being part of the family." He leans forward and presses his lips to Karofsky's. He hears a throat clear and pulls back to see his dad watching them from the kitchen doorway. "Wish me luck," he whispers.

Karofsky rolls his eyes. "You are so melodramatic."

"I can't believe you can say that with a straight face after the things you said earlier today."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Karofsky says, eyes wide in feigned innocence.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt grumbles. He kisses Karofsky again quickly. "The inqui-dish-ion is starting." He waggles his eyebrows and glides past his dad into the kitchen, ignoring Karofsky's groan at his bad joke.

Kurt quickly fills the sink with soapy water and looks at his dad, who leans against the counter and watches him. "You wash, I'll dry?"

"Nice try, Kurt. We both wash and dry."

"It was worth a shot," Kurt mutters under his breath. "I still can't believe you bought a house with no dishwasher."

Burt snorts. "You say that every time you're put on dish duty."

"That's because it will always be a relevant complaint," he says with a disdainful sniff.

"Quit your whining and get to washing," his dad says without heat.

Kurt does because the sooner it gets done the sooner he can hurry up to his old bedroom where several of his hand creams await to repair the damage to his skin. They wash and dry dishes in silence for several minutes, Kurt's shoulders getting more tense with each second, until Burt finally speaks up.

"Seven months?"

Kurt exhales, his shoulders dropping. He always forgets the wait is the worst part, which is why he's convinced his dad likes to torture him by drawing it out. "I honestly didn't mean to wait so long to tell you."

"You didn't tell me," Burt points out in a reasonable tone.

"I know," Kurt admits, his voice tinged with regret. "But even so, I didn't _want_ to keep it from you. It's...it's complicated."

"You keep saying that."

"It's true."

"Because it's David Karofsky."

"Yes."

Burt scrubs at a dish for several seconds before speaking again. "Kurt, I don't know what you want me to say here. If you think I'm going to be happy about you taking up with the guy who tormented you in high school, you're barking up the wrong tree."

Kurt brushes his hair back with his forearm. "Dad, that was ten years ago. He's not the same person he was back then. You've been there yourself, you know people can change."

"I know," his dad says. "And that's why I'm not throwing him out of my house. You just...you've got to give me time to adjust, Kurt. And you _have_ to stop hiding things this big from me."

"I'm sorry," Kurt says. "It's...like I said, it's complicated."

Burt finishes drying the last plate and puts it in the rack. He crosses to the fridge and grabs a beer, then turns and leans against the counter. "So un-complicate it for me."

Kurt takes a deep breath and begins. He starts with that first Thanksgiving when he ran into Karofsky in the bar but he realizes the story goes back further than that, all the way back to a locker room confrontation in their junior year of high school. He tells his dad everything, at least everything that's not going to send them both into fits of oversharing embarrassment. He lays it all out there and when he's finished he feels wrung out and exhausted but also free of a burden he didn't even know he'd been carrying.

Burt listens, only interrupting once with a disappointed "Kurt!" when he hears about Kurt trying to use a fake ID to buy a drink. When Kurt stops speaking his dad studies him for several long, probing moments. "That's quite a tale," Burt finally says. He takes a swig of his beer. "You happy with him?"

"Yes," Kurt says simply. "He's a good man, Dad. He's good to me."

"Fair enough," Burt says. "It's still going to take me time to wrap my mind around you being with him but I trust you, Kurt. You've grown into a good man yourself. I trust your judgment."

"Really?" Kurt asks tremulously. He hadn't realized until this moment how much he depended not only on his father's support, but his respect. He doesn't hug his dad as much as he did when he was a kid but he takes the opportunity to do so now, clinging tightly and relaxing into the solid, comforting warmth of his father's embrace. "Thank you, dad."

Burt pulls back and holds him at arm's length. "No more secrets, okay?" he admonishes.

"No more secrets," Kurt promises.

Burt hugs him again quickly. "Let's go see what they're up to in the living room."

What they find are Karofsky and Emily on the floor working on a puzzle. Karofsky's bad leg is stretched out and Emily is crouched on her knees. Karofsky holds up a piece and says, "This is going to fit here." He tries to wedge it into a spot where it's clearly not designed to fit, twisting it every way.

Emily giggles and shakes her head.

"No?" he says. He hands the piece to Emily. "If you're such an expert," he teases, "you find where it's supposed to go."

She reaches out hesitantly, pulls back, then her small hand darts forward and grabs the piece. She slots it neatly into its space and looks triumphant.

Karofsky holds up a hand. "Awesome!"

Emily hesitates briefly again, then slaps his hand in a high five. Karofsky smiles at her before he grabs another piece and searches for its correct place. Emily follows his lead with her own piece.

Carole looks over the back of the couch to see Burt and Kurt watching. She stands up and walks over to them, wrapping an arm around Burt's waist. "The puzzle was David's idea," she tells them quietly. "He started playing by himself at first while we were watching TV, then he asked her if she'd put this one together before. She'd had, of course, you know. She refused to respond at first but when he kept getting so many pieces wrong she got down there with him. She practically yanked that first piece out of his hand." Carole grins. "If she felt like talking I think she would have told him he's an idiot."

Kurt returns her grin. "I know you must be thinking he's pretending to be bad so she'll play but I can assure you, he is _terrible_ at puzzles. They're his kryptonite."

"I don't care," Carole says emphatically. "Look at her. Em's having fun, Kurt. He can dump the whole puzzle box on his head if it makes her smile like that."

"Don't tempt him. He'll do it," Kurt jokes. He looks affectionately at his boyfriend and his little sister then walks over and kneels on the floor between them. "Am I intruding?"

Karofsky gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your sister here is kicking my butt on this puzzle. I'm losing to a first grader. Nobody can ever hear of this." He shoots a wink at Emily, who covers a grin with her hand.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "How did you two turn a puzzle into a competition?"

"Easy," Karofsky says. "We split the pieces in half. Whoever fits their pile first into the puzzle wins." He points to his large pile then Emily's much smaller one. "Emily is ruthless, Hu--Kurt. She is one tough cookie."

Kurt watches Karofsky play with Emily, sees how she grows increasingly confident under the non-cloying attention. She still hasn't said anything to Karofsky but she laughs more freely and she's quick to shake her head vigorously with a delighted smile when he offers her increasingly ridiculous bribes to take on more of his pieces. Karofsky has just promised Emily a two week tour on the moon when Kurt suddenly blurts out, "I love you."

Over the sound of his blood roaring in his ears Kurt hears a sharp intake of breath, probably from Carole. Karofsky freezes, staring with wide eyes at Kurt. Emily looks warily between the two of them, not understanding what's going on but sensing the new tension in the air. Slowly, Karofsky puts down the puzzle piece he'd been holding. Kurt notices that the stiff cardboard is slightly bent.

"I--I'm sorry," Kurt stammers. "I mean, I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry at all. I just...I didn't...this isn't the time...I didn't mean to just...you know, throw it out there. Like that. In front of my whole family. Fuck," he breathes, then immediately claps a hand over his mouth in horror.

"Kurt!" his dad barks from the kitchen doorway. "Not in front of your sister!"

Kurt feels his face heat up. "God, I'm sorry. Em, do not _ever_ repeat that word, okay? Promise me."

Emily nods but the sly look in her eyes tells him that his dad and Carole are going to be lecturing him about his bad influence for weeks. Kurt looks at Karofsky, who is still looking stunned. His cheeks are tinged with pink and Kurt scoots closer to him on the floor. "We should...we should probably go," he says as quietly as he can, even though he knows it's too late to worry about his family listening in to something he never expected to say for the first time in front of an audience.

"Emily," Karofsky says, his voice dazed, "can we finish this another time?" He glances uncertaintly over to Burt and Carole and Kurt follows his look. Burt hesitates, then nods, and Karofsky relaxes. He gives Emily a smile. "Next time?"

Emily nods, still not really getting what's happened, but she doesn't look upset. Kurt climbs to his feet and reaches a hand out to help Karofsky up. Karofsky takes it and when he's standing, he doesn't let go. He can't seem to stop looking at Kurt but it's not an uncomfortable regard. Kurt gives him a shy smile.

Karofsky pulls Kurt over to his dad and Carole, Emily padding along behind them. "Thank you for the dinner, Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel," he says politely. "I'm sorry we have to leave so early..."

Carole flaps her hands dismissively. She's got tears in her eyes and Kurt suppresses an eyeroll because he can tell she's already planning the wedding in her mind. "No, no, you boys go on. Will you be in town next week, Kurt?"

He shakes his head. "I've got work. But two weeks from now, I can - we can - make it." He looks questioningly at his dad.

Burt stretches out his hand and Karofsky lets go of Kurt to take it. "We'll see you both in a couple of weeks," Burt says. He pats Kurt on the shoulder, then scoops Emily up and balances her weight on his hip.

Kurt presses a kiss to his sister's curls. "See you soon, Princess Em." Karofsky follows with a wave, which she returns. Kurt takes Karofsky's hand again. "Ready to go?" Karofsky nods and after a couple more farewells they're finally in the car, stealing glances at each other before Karofsky pulls out of the driveway.

*****

They've been driving for several minutes before Kurt notices they're not heading in the direction of Karofsky's apartment. "Where are you going?" he asks curiously.

Karofsky clears his throat. "Do you remember the back lot behind the baseball field in high school?"

"You mean the one that was practically half in the woods so everyone used it as a makeout place?" Kurt smirks. "I never went there but Finn kept thinking I wanted to hear about him and Rachel or him and Quinn and--no. No, no, no. We are _not_ going to go _parking_ , Karofsky! We are twenty-seven years old, for god's sake."

"I've been feeling like an awkward teenager this whole night, Hummel," Karofsky counters with a grin. "I never got to go to the lot in high school either. Don't you want to see what it's like?"

"But you've got a perfectly wonderful bed at home," Kurt whines, but it's half-hearted. He's secretly a little excited about the idea.

A few minutes later they pull into the lot, which is thankfully empty because of the early hour, and Karofsky parks his truck in one of the darkest patches under a stand of trees. He turns off the engine and they look at each other for a few seconds. Kurt feels a little breathless.

"Let's get in the back," Karofsky says, his voice rough.

They get out of the truck and climb into the bed. Karofsky digs a blanket out of the locker and they lie down on top of it. It's cold and Kurt curls into Karofsky immediately, grateful as always for his human furnace of a boyfriend. Karofsky wraps one arm around Kurt's shoulders. They lie there quietly, watching the light breeze move the branches above them. Kurt listens to the steady beat of Karofsky's heart under his cheek.

"I love you, too," Karofsky says softly.

Kurt lifts his head and meets Karofsky's gaze. "I didn't say it because I expected you to say it back."

Karofsky quirks a half smile. He lifts his head and kisses Kurt. "I know that, you idiot."

"Sweet talker," Kurt teases. He kisses Karofsky back, shifting to get closer so he's almost sprawled on top of his boyfriend. "I didn't mean to tell you like that," he says, peppering his words with kisses along Karofsky's jaw. "I've felt it for a while but...I didn't know the right time."

"I wasn't expecting it, to be honest," Karofsky admits. He gasps as Kurt nips gently at a spot just below his ear. "Not tonight, in front of your family. But it was perfect anyway." He kisses Kurt again, sucking at Kurt's bottom lip and following it with a soothing swipe of his tongue.

Kurt loses himself in the kiss, his mouth parting with a soft sigh as he shifts to settle between Karofsky's legs. He's hard already and he can feel Karofsky is too; they rut lazily against each other as their kiss deepens, their tongues sliding against each other. Karofsky wraps his legs around Kurt's calves and the extra pressure against his cock sends a rush of heat through Kurt and he groans into Karofsky's mouth.

Kurt breaks away from Karofsky's mouth with a gasp and moves his lips down to suck at Karofsky's throat, feeling the pulse beat erratically against his lips and tongue. Kurt grinds against Karofsky and Karofsky pulls him closer, grabbing his ass as Kurt's shoes scrabble for purchase against the blanket, trying desperately to increase the friction against his cock. He presses harder with his hips, with his mouth, wanting nothing more than to get even closer than he already is.

Karofsky meets him halfway, rolling his hips up and against him, rubbing their bodies so hard together it almost hurts, the way their clothes slide against hot, tight skin. Karofsky tangles his hands in Kurt's hair, pulling Kurt's mouth off his throat with a wet, sucking pop. Kurt pants harshly and he jerks his cock helplessly against Karofsky, his body shaking with need.

"Please," Kurt begs.

"Say it," Karofsky says breathlessly, his eyes dark. "Say it, Hummel."

Kurt whines low in the back of his throat. "I love you," he gasps, the friction between their bodies pushing him closer to edge. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou," he rasps in a whimpered litany as he comes hard and suddenly, his hands clutching at Karofsky's shoulders, fingers twisting the fabric of Karofsky's shirt. He shudders with each pulse and Karofsky presses firmly with one hand on his lower back, keeping Kurt grounded and connected and safe as his orgasm is wrung out of him.

When he starts to recover Karofsky is still sliding against him, hips thrusting up frantically as he seeks his own release. It's almost too much, Kurt is so sensitive, but he also welcomes the overstimulation, how it makes him feel so _aware_ of everything. He rolls them over and a startled gasp escapes Karofsky's mouth as Kurt spreads his legs wider, curling one thigh up around Karofsky's hip. Kurt kisses him messily and reaches a hand down between them to palm roughly at Karofsky's crotch, the heel of his hand bearing down hard against his cock in the way he knows Karofsky likes best.

Kurt bites Karofsky's lip and tangles his free hand in Karofsky's curls. He pulls his lips back just enough to whisper against Karofsky's open mouth, "Tell me."

Karofsky ruts against Kurt's hand, against his thigh, against his still-sensitive cock. "Fuckfuckfuck, Jesus, _fuck_ , I love you," he growls hoarsely. With one final bruising surge which Kurt knows is going to leave his groin aching tomorrow, Karofsky comes. He pushes down hard on Kurt's hand and Kurt can feel the damp warmth spread through the denim and the way Karofsky's body tenses and relaxes against him. Kurt is only a little surprised to feel that he's half-hard again already, not enough that he's ready to go again but he doesn't think it would take much to get him there.

Karofsky collapses bonelessly on top of him, his nose pressed against Kurt's neck as he pants harshly, and Kurt smiles a little when he notices the way their thudding heartbeats slow and even out in unison. He strokes the back of Karofsky's neck and when Karofsky starts to shift off of him, Kurt clings to him tightly. "Uh-uh."

"I'm squishing you," Karofsky protests.

"Hush," Kurt murmurs. "We both know I'm stronger than that. I like feeling you on me like this."

Karofsky presses kisses to Kurt's neck. "Okay," he says sleepily. Then: "Did we really just dry hump each other in the back of my truck?"

Kurt laughs softly. "You're the one who wanted to act like a teenager."

"Mmm. Coming in my pants wasn't what I was thinking of but I'm not complaining."

"Me neither," Kurt agrees happily. "But as much as I don't want you to move, I will start complaining if I don't get to clean up soon." He cups Karofsky's face and pulls him into a deep, lingering kiss that makes them both shiver from something other than the cold air.

When they break apart Karofsky rolls off of him with a groan. He grabs Kurt's hand and pulls it to his mouth, kissing Kurt's palm sweetly. The sensation of Karofsky's slight stubble scraping against the sensitive skin of his palm makes Kurt's stomach twist hotly. "I really do love you, Hummel."

Kurt smiles in the darkness. "I love you, too." He turns on his side and curls into Karofsky to kiss him again, ignoring the sticky, cooling mess in his pants.

Cleaning up can wait, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Scissor Sisters' song "Might Tell You Tonight."


End file.
